


Like Fine Wine

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom makeouts, Blow Jobs, Chapter one has alot of dialog, Chapter two is where the saucy stuff happens., Connor might...nothing gets past him, F/M, Gavin is her gay best friend, Hank Anderson with a character that has maybe two/three scenes and one or two lines of dialog, Hank has no idea what's going on, I wasn't lying when I said I was going to be writing crackships, I'm weird like that, Meanwhile Gavin is getting plowed off screen by RK900, NSFW, Not Yandere, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Something a little light-hearted, Tina is horny, compared to all my yan stuff I write, so much tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: Summary: Tina Chen has always liked older things, be it movies or books she had always found them appealing. So, it should be of no surprise that she finds some appeal in Lt. Hank Anderson.
Relationships: Hank Anderson / Tina Chen, Slight Gavin/ RK900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: DBH Crackship Smutfic Chronicles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- You guys can’t really be shocked seeing this coming from me. Well, you can cause I’m sure when you think crack ships this is probably the LAST one you’re think of. But it was one of those weird ideas that just popped into my head one night, and well here it is.. Now on to the warnings, this story will consist of things such as alcohol use, smut, swearing and various other things. But if you’re okay with all of this then I hope you enjoy the story as much as I will be writing it.

“Have you heard _anything_ I’ve said in the last half an hour? Or are you too busy undressing Anderson with your eyes?” A voice spoke up, jerking Tina Chen from her thoughts.

Tearing her gaze from the man in question to look to the speaker, noting the scowl etched on Gavin’s face as he sat across from her at the bar they were all currently at. A sheepish smile found its way to her face when she had realized she had been caught daydreaming. 

“Sorry, Gav. What were we talking about?” she asked, as Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Why bother repeating myself? Or talking at all?” Gavin spat, peering into his glass, before downing the contents in one gulp. “You obviously are more interested in... _him?_ ” He jerked his head in Hank’s direction.

Tina followed his gaze to where Hank was sitting at the bar, eyes down cast, glued to the worn surface of the bar where he sat. Tina swallowed thickly as she watched him down his drink in one gulp. Taking in the sight of his neck, wondering how the older man would react if she sank her teeth into his neck, hard enough to leave a mark in her wake.

“See you’re doing it again!” Gavin sighed, and Tina felt her cheeks heat up as Gavin, once again pulled her from her thoughts. 

Turning back to her friend she saw him roll his eyes at her. 

“Oh come on, it’s not like you of all people can judge me, Gavin.” She retorted, arching an eyebrow at him. 

“The hell are you on about?” Gavin asked, leaning back in his chair. “I’ve never gotten hard for some old fuck like Hank.”

“I wasn’t talking about Hank, you nerd. I was talking about you...and...” Tina trailed off, turning her gaze towards the corner of the bar. 

Where Connor and the newest android to join the DPD chatted. An RK900, the newer version of Connor, one going by the name Silas. 

Following her gave Gavin turned to glare at her. “The hell are you talking about?” he asked.

“Really, Gav?” Tina sighed. “You’re going to play _that_ game?”

“What game? I’m not playing any game!”

Tina smiled. Gavin was giving himself away, eyes wide, cheeks flushed, he was so easy to read. But he wasn’t fooling anyone she thought. Remembering the time when she had spotted him hurrying out of one of the interrogation rooms, trademark jacket slung over his shoulder, hair disheveled, cheeks flushed. Silas following not far behind, adjusting his clothes, hair also disheveled. Tina had a pretty good indication of what they had been up to that night. Funny, considering Gavin always spouted bullshit about how he hated androids and such.

Shaking her head she decided to let it go. Running her hands through her hair she cast a glance at Hank once more, seeing the older man was off in his own world.

“Why _him_ though? Gavin asked, casting a final glance at Hank. Watching as Connor broke away from Silas to talk to the Lt.

“Why not?” Tina asked.

“He’s old.”

“Not that old, Gavin.”

“His dick probably doesn’t work anymore.”

“Gavin....” Tina sighed, shaking her head.

“Then tell me why, _WHY_?”

Tina shrugged her shoulders, she didn’t have an answer to why of all the people she could be attracted to she chose the gruff police Lt. But here she was plotting how she was going to jump his bones, while her best friend questioned her tastes...But that part wasn’t so unusual.

She shrugged. “I don’t know...I just find myself attracted to him, maybe I just like older men?” she said.

Gavin shook his head, deciding to let the conversation go. Once Tina set her mind to something it was hard to get her to change her mind. Even if she had her mind set on the oddest thing imaginable. Wanting to sleep with Hank of all people.

“So,” he sighed. “How are you going to go about it?” he asked. Turning his gaze to Hank, who was being lead out of the bar by Connor, surprised to see that the Lt. wasn’t completely sloshed as he would have expected him to be, guess that was one good thing about Connor. Getting the old bastard back on his feet. 

Tina worried at her bottom lip as he asked her that. That was the problem, wasn’t it? She thought as she watched as Hank left the bar with Connor. She couldn’t just go up to Hank one day and be like, “Hey, Hank I want to jump your bones, you up for it?” The likely chance was that he would look at her sideways and ignore her completely, thinking she was messing with him.

So the question was? What was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here I am with Chapter Two of Like Fine Wine. Now this is where things will get really saucy. So if you’re not too keen on smut in general then look away, now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter Two of Like Fine Wine, I hope you enjoy.

To be honest Tina was in a bit of a rut so to speak in regards to her plans to...in other words, jump Hank’s bones. She already imagined several different scenarios but none of them seemed to work in her favor. Chewing on the end of her pen she tried to focus on her work, staring at the untouched document on her screen. However, despite how hard she tried her eyes always seemed to settle on Hank, sitting across from her at his desk, seeming focused on his work.

Connor at his side as always, however unlike any other day where the android would have been watching Hank work, correcting his mistakes and making some comment or other. But not today, today Connor’s eyes were glued on Tina, surprised to find him staring right at her she nearly leaped from her seat. Why was he staring at her?

Was there something on her face, and he was trying to come up with a way to tell her about it? Absently she brushed her hand across her face, nothing. Brow furrowing she stared right back, maybe he was malfunctioning? Or since he was deviant was he was lost in thought about something? Or maybe...he knew? Knew about her less than innocent thoughts regarding his partner?

Shaking her head she forced herself to turn her gaze to her computer, forcing herself to at least type out a few paragraphs. When she was suddenly aware of a presence in front of her desk. Jumping she looked up when she saw Connor standing before her as she bit back a scream. 

“Connor...” she gasped, placing a hand on her chest, a small smile on her lips. “You scared me there for a second.”

“Sorry about that.” He said sounding sheepish, before leaning over her desk, hands planted on it as he inched closer to her. “But I got to ask...how ARE you going to get into...you know?”

Tina’s poor heart skipped a beat, there was only one thing he could be hinting at. But there was only ONE thing he could be referring to. Eyes narrowed she turned her gaze to Gavin, who was sitting in the breakroom, sipping a coffee and chatting with Silas, ignoring her completely.

“Oh, don’t blame Gavin.” Connor said, following her gaze. “I actually heard about your attraction to Hank from Silas.” He said, jerking his head in the RK900′s direction. He chuckled, “Turns out Gavin is quiet chatty after sex.” 

Correction. Tina thought darkly. He was quite chatty no matter what he was doing. Figures. She knew she probably couldn’t hide her little secret for long anyway, there were no secrets in this place. But that would mean...

“Hank is blissfully unaware of your intents.” Connor spoke, following her gaze to Hank. Who was still typing away at his computer.

Tina sighed, leaning back in her chair. “Still got to figure out _how_ I’m going to go about it.” She grumbled, she never thought she would have much trouble with such at thing. Then again this was Hank, after all.

“Be straight forward with him.” Connor supplied, straightening hands clasped behind his back as he looked down at her. “Hank’s not one for games or whatever else you were thinking of trying. You’re more likely to get somewhere with him that way.... Granted I can’t guarantee things will go you’re way but you can try. And hey, with the way he’s feeling? It might help him ease some of that stress he’s feeling, you know?”

Tina looked to Hank again. “Things have been pretty rough for him?” she asked.

Connor nodded. “This case we’re working on is a tough one and we’re both kind of stumped.” He said, casting her one final glance before moving back to Hank’s desk, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

*Later That Night*

He should really go home, he was getting nowhere with this Hank thought as he leaned back in his chair, the light from the computer screen illuminating the darkened office around him. He should have gone home hours ago. Hell, he remembered there was a time when he wouldn’t even be here at all, funny how times have changed.

“Late night?” a voice spoke up, startling him. Looking up he was surprised to see Tina standing behind him, hands clasped behind her back.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, regaining his composer, eyes narrowed slightly. “I thought you would be long gone by now.”

“I was just about to head out, but I need to do something first.” She told him, moving around to face him, dark eyes burning with something unknown as she looked down at him. 

And before Hank could ask she had pressed her lips firmly to his. Catching him off guard, was he dreaming? Was this really happening? He thought as he sat there frozen, her soft lips pressed against his. It felt...nice. It had been a while since he had been kissed like but-No! Regaining control of his body he quickly shoved her away.

“The hell are you doin’?” he growled, sounding breathless as he looked to Tina.

Tina was silent, her cheeks flushed, a giddy little smile on her lips. She can’t believe she had just done that, that was... her smile grew wider. If the fact that he hadn’t immediately pushed her off, and hell he had even returned the kiss, so-

“Tina!” Hank’s gruff voice cut through her thoughts, making her face him. “You going to tell me what that was about?”

To be honest Tina had planned something to say in her head. But now, she couldn’t think of anything. And the excitement she had felt at the idea of going through with her plan was slowly being replaced with embarrassment. When-

“You’re not good at this whole seduce Hank Anderson, are you?” He asked, cutting through the silence that fell between them. “What?” he asked, arching an eyebrow as she looked up at him, surprise shining in her eyes. “You think I didn’t know? You aren’t as subtle as you think you are kid, and shit word gets around here fast you should know that by now. And...” Hank sighed, rolling his eyes upwards. “Connor and Silas like to gossip and they don’t really care who hears them, so yeah secrets out.”

Tina’s cheeks flushed as he told her all of this.

“Now what?” he asked, as she said nothing. “Surely. you’re not going to turn tail now? Especially when I was all for the idea.”

Tina was sure her eyes were the size of saucers when she heard this. Did he... did he really just say what she thought he said? He was interested? 

“Stop looking so damn surprised you can’t honestly think that there wasn’t a good chance I wouldn’t be interested, did you? Honestly it’s been a while and well...” Now it was Hank’s turn to blush and Tina couldn’t help but find the sight endearing.

Saying nothing she moved toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Well, it’s nice to know that you’re interested in what I have planned, saves me from looking like an ass trying to seduce you. Question is where should we do this?” she asked, squeezing her legs together as the all too familiar ache between her legs returned.

Hank seemed to think about for a moment before looking to her. “I know somewhere where we can be alone it might not be the best place to do this, but I don’t think either of us wants to waste time driving home.” Tina nodded at that. “So follow me...” he said, taking her by the wrist and leading her down the hall.

Tina’s heart thundered in her chest as she let Hank lead her down the halls of the DPD, until they reached their destination, the men’s bathroom. Tina shrugged, not like she had any better places to do this at, giving him a reassuring smile as he pushed the door open. 

And before Tina could say or think of anything else Hank had slammed her roughly against the wall, lips on hers in an instant. Tongue pushing past her lips as his hand slid up under her shirt. He wasn’t the type to waste time was he? Not that she really minded, returning the kiss with equal fervor, she bit down on his bottom lip as she pulled away.

Taking a moment Hank looked down at her, loving the way she looked right now, her hair mussed up from him running his hands through it, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen from all the attention he was giving her. Speaking of attention, he noticed Tina seemed fixated on his groin.

Looking down He saw that it was _very_ interested in what was going on.

“Well,” Tina purred, corner of her mouth turning upwards as she pushed herself off the wall. “Looks like someone’s eager.”

“You can’t really blame me? Can you?” Hank asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

Tina looked up at him once more, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn’t want to rush things too soon, after all...the night was still young. Dropping to her knees in front of him she reached for the button on his jeans. 

“Wh-what are you doing?!” Hank choked out, eyes wide as he looked down at her. “You don’t have to do that-”

“No, I _want_ to do this.” Tina said, cutting him off, undoing his zipper as she looked up at him. “So, please just sit back and enjoy it.”

Without another word Hank watched as she pulled him out of his boxers, watching as she took in the sight of him, noting that he was far larger than she had even thought he was. Wrapping her hand around the base of his shaft Tina’s eyes never left Hank’s as she dragged her tongue along the tip, smiling when she felt in twitch against her tongue. 

“Oooooh fuck...” Hank choked out, as he leaned heavily against the wall he had Tina pressed up against not too long ago, his fingers becoming tangled in her hair as she took him in her mouth completely. “Jesus, kid...” he panted, letting his head fell back against the wall, his cock twitching in her mouth as she bobbed her head.

Tina smiled around his cock before swallowing thickly, he was far larger than she had first expected, not that she minded even if it did mean having to fight to take him all in as she sucked him off. But it was all worth it as he moaned and panted above her. Who knew getting blown was all it would take to get Hank Anderson all worked up? She sure as hell didn’t.

“K-kid, if you don’t stop I’m going to-”

Tina smiled as she pulled back, wrapping her hand around him completely, her tongue brushing against his slit as his nails dug into the tiled wall behind him. She loved the look on his face as he tried to hold back, tried to last just a little bit longer. And before she could tell him to let go he let out a strangled cry as he came. Long strings of cum hitting her right in the face as she continued to stroke him, some of it getting in her hair as she pulled away. A satisfied smirk on her lips as she looked up at Hank. Fuck, he looked good, his cheeks flushed, grey hair matted to his head, chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. To her he couldn’t look anymore hotter.

“Damn, kid...” he purred, the corner of his mouth turning upwards as he looked down at her. Taking in the sight of her mussed up hair, her cheeks flushed a soft pink, dark eyes boring into his own. Cum dripping down her face, making her look even more exquisite that he already thought possible.

Hell, who would have thought that the cool, quiet, tough police officer who had the ambition to one day become a police detective would be on her knees before him, covered in his spunk. The sight alone was more than enough to get him hard again. 

“Come on, get to your feet I got something else planned for you.” He said, as she complied. Grabbing a few paper towels he helped wipe the mess off her face before ordering her to undress. Leaving her completely nude before him.

Following suit Hank stripped off his clothes and, without much warning slammed the woman up against the wall once more. Tina smirked, it was safe to say she would be a bit sore by the time this night is over. And before she could dwell much further on that thought she had Hank’s lips pressed roughly to hers once more, a small gasp escaping her lips as he wrapped her legs around his waist as he broke the kiss. Biting down on her bottom lip as he did so.

Tina whimpered as she felt the head of his cock brush against her pussy, god she wanted, no _needed_ him inside her. 

“Hank, p-please I-”

“I know, I know I need this too.” Hank whispered against her skin, placing a gentle kiss on the crook of her neck before biting down, hard, making her cry out as he sheathed himself completely inside her.

“O-oh god, Hank.” Tina gasped, throwing her head back as he fucked her. This was better than she had imagined as she cried out when he hit that sweet spot inside of her, making her back arch.

Fuck, it had been far too long. Hank thought as he buried his face in the crook of Tina’s neck, taking in her scent as he fucked her, far too long since the last time he had done this with anyone. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer as he felt a second climax slowly begin to build up, and from the sounds Tina was making the young woman wasn’t too far behind.

“H-Hank I...”

“I know I’m close too.” He panted, quickening his pace as she dug her nails into his bare back, when they were done they would both bore marks from this night. 

Suddenly Tina cried out, clamping around him as she came, milking him for all he was worth as he came shortly after her. After what seemed like forever the two of them pulled away, panting both looking absolutely wrecked as they collapsed to the ground, spent.

“That...” Tina said, leaning against the wall, exhaustion gripping her as she looked to Hank. Oh yeah, they were going to do this again that was for sure. “Was awesome.”

“Was I everything you imagined?” Hank asked after a while, sitting beside her, looking equally exhausted.

“More so.” Tina said, a faint smile on her lips as she leaned over, and placed a kissing on the older mans lips. “Though doing it in the men’s bathroom wasn’t part of the plan though.”

“Oh?” Hank asked, arching an eyebrow at her, as they went through the motions of getting dressed. “And what _did_ you plan originally?”

“I planned of fucking your brains out at your desk originally.” Tina said, running her hands through her hair, smiling as she imagined the scenario in her head.

“Well, tell you what, how about you and me file that away from next time and we’ll see where things go from there?” Hank suggested. tugging his jacket on, a coy smirk on his lips as he looked back at her.

Tina’s eyes widened at his suggestion. So he was interested in doing this again? Upon hearing that Tina felt a smile of her own creep to her face as she followed him out of the bathroom. Passing Gavin and Silas as she did so, ignoring the knowing looks on their faces as they watched her pass. Oh, she was looking forward to next time that was for sure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry that this took far longer than I had planned to update. Life has been outrageous lately, but never less here is chapter two. I struggled a bit writing it. but then again I always struggle when it comes to writing. But I hope you liked what wrote.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- Yeeeeah, this chapter was kind of dialog heavy I'm not going to lie. Sorry if something like this wasn't your cup of tea. But I will do my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. And I also hope you guys are taking care of yourselves despite all this Covid-19 stuff and this is Queenie signing off.


End file.
